


A small moment in time

by BarqueofFrailty



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarqueofFrailty/pseuds/BarqueofFrailty
Summary: Just a small moment in time for two soulmates.





	A small moment in time

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca's waist; and pulled the shorter girl into her. Resting her head on the brunnette's shoulder.

Beca's lips twitched. "You do realize you are the only one that I would ever allow this form right?" She rested her head against her wife's shoulder; breathing against the pale neck.

Aubrey gently squeezed her wife. "And I'll take all the advatage that I can." She pressed her lips against her wife's hair line. "Every. Single. Chance."

Beca's eyes drifted close. She hummed. She allowed her wife this time. She knew that Aubrey needed this closeness. She wasn't going to fight it. She would just enjoy this moment with her beloved wife. Sides she loved being this close to the blonde. Why hide it.

"You are thinking too much." Aurbey softly laughed.

"That's why you married me." Beca quipped back.

"Well ..." Aubrey trailed off.

"Dork." Beca sighed.

"Bigger dork." Aubrey kissed her wife's forehead. Resting her head against her wife's she just snuggled down for some quiet time with her beloved.


End file.
